Timeline of Galactic History (The Teggedon Spiral Chronicles)
The following is a timeline of the Teggedon Spiral. Although the history of the galaxy spans billions of years, only a small percentage of that time is relevant to the Teggedon Spiral Chronicles. The timeline is dated using the Xaronese Imperial Calendar. Before the Xaronese Era c.300,000 BXE *The Precursors transport Humans from their homeworld to a multitude of planets across the Teggedon Spiral. c.12,000 BXE *The oldest city on Xaron is founded. c.2400 BXE *The Revanna Island culture on Xaron mysteriously wipes itself out in an orgy of death and destruction. 659 BXE *The Tsun-Cad Empire is founded. 288 BXE *The Khorellian Republic is founded. 55 BXE *Straxus the Terrible is born in the city of Khet'Udrek. 36 BXE *The Xaronese Unification War (36 BXE-0XE): The young conqueror Straxus launches a crusade against the other clans of Xaron. The other clans are no match for Straxus and his powerful psionic abilities. The Xaronese Era 14 XE *The Prantillomite Confederacy is founded. 137 XE *The Prantillomite Confederacy makes first contact with the Xaronese Empire. The Prantillomites agree to share their technology with the Xaronese in exchange for exclusive mining rights to Xaron's rich orichalcum deposits. 153 XE *The Wyvern-class, a warship class commissioned by the Xaronese and built by the Prantillomites, enters production. The Prantillomites are at first uneasy about providing the Xaronese with weapons but the Xaronese assure the Prantillomites that their weapons would only be used for defensive purposes. 158 XE *The Xaronese conquer Xaron Minor. The Prantillomites are appalled by the brutality of the Xaronese invasion and pass the Xaron Resolutions placing trade sanctions on the Xaronese. In retaliation, Draxus III revokes the Prantillomite's mining privileges. 179 XE *The First Tsun-Cad War (179-180 XE): Xaronese and Tsun-Cad forces clash in the Nebula of Halu'Krei over a border dispute. The Xaronese triumph over the Tsun-Cad in a victory that sends shockwaves throughout local space. The Prantillomites offer to mediate a peace treaty between the two powers in exchange for reopening trade relations with the Xaronese. The First Treaty of Halu'Krei is signed by Xaronese and Tsun-Cad diplomats. 186 XE *The Second Tsun-Cad War (186-191 XE): Humiliated after their defeat in the first war, the Tsun-Cad launch an invasion of the Xaronese Empire. The Xaronese quickly repulse the Tsun-Cad invaders and bring the war to them. The Tsun-Cad are forced to sign the Second Treaty of Halu'Krei and cede all territory seized by the Xaronese. 211 XE *The Third Tsun-Cad War (211-214 XE): The Xaronese invade the Tsun-Cad Empire, attempting to conquer the Tsun-Cad. The Xaronese lay siege to the Tsun-Cad homeworld when the Prantillomites threaten to intervene if the Xaronese do not return to Xaronese space. Not yet ready to take on the formidable Prantillomite Starfleet, the Xaronese are forced to withdraw. Humilliated, the Xaronese Emperor vows to destroy the Prantillomite Confederacy. 237 XE *The Prantillomite War (237-242 XE): Emperor Iskanderaxus III, wishing to avenge his father's humilliation in the Third Tsun-Cad War, invades the Prantillomite Confederacy. The Prantillomite Starfleet makes a valiant effort to resist the Xaronese invaders but eventually succumb to the powerful Imperial Xaronese Navy. The Prantillomites are conquered after the Sack of Prantilles. 244 XE *The Fourth Tsun-Cad War (244-245 XE): With the Prantillomites out of the way, the Xaronese begin to finish what they started in the Third Tsun-Cad War. The Tsun-Cad, having never recovered from it's defeat in the previous war, falls quickly to the Xaronese. 375 XE *The Selukarian Crusade (375-390 XE) 840 XE *The Rutagelian Crusade (840-858 XE) 1254 XE *The Zandaris Crusade (1254-1262 XE): The Order of the Knights of Zandaris invade the Xaronese Empire. The war ends with the eradication of the religious order. 1414 XE *The Xaronese Crusades (1414-1518 XE): The Xaronese begin to invade the powers of the Alpha Sextant. 1640 XE *The Reontine Crusade (1640-1647 XE) 1712 XE *The Xaronese Empire encounters the Deovadran Union for the first time. 2418 XE *The IXNS ''Vimana ''(CA-101489) is constructed in the Yau Tan Shipyards. Over a century later, the ''Vimana ''will be commanded by Rojixus Tal'Shiar. 2423 XE *Solixus e Draxus Tal'Udrek is born. 2462 XE *Ganjiaxes e Solixus Tal'Udrek is born. 2483 XE *Emperor Draxus XXV dies. Prince Ganjiaxes is crowned Emperor Ganjiaxes VIII. 2489 XE *Thraxus e Solixus Tal'Shiar is born. 2494 XE *Stalixus e Ganjiaxes Tal'Udrek is born. 2498 XE *Draxara e Ganjiaxes Tal'Udrek is born. 2513 XE *Hinrad Khan is born. 2525.108 XE *Rojixus e Thraxus Tal'Shiar is born. 2525.382 XE *Stalixus e Stalixus Tal'Udrek is born. 2528 XE *Dianaxa e Stalixus Tal'Udrek is born. 2532 XE *Craxis e Thraxus Tal'Shiar is born. 2541 XE *The Seventeenth Deovadran War (2541-2542 XE): The Deovadrans unsuccessfully attempt to seize the Dagger of Hypaxes from the Xaronese. 2579 XE *The Galactic War (2579-2589 XE): The powers of the Teggedon Spiral clash in the most destructive conflict in galactic history. 2585 XE *The Liberation of Jion: A multi-national task force led by Stalixus V attempts to liberate Jion from Grand Alliance occupation. Jion is successfully liberated but at the cost of Stalixus's life. Stalixus e Stalixus Tal'Udrek is crowned Emperor of Xaron in the newly liberated Hall of State on Jion. *The Blockade of Xaron is lifted: The Deovadrans are forced to withdraw their fleet after the Liberation of Jion. 2588 XE *The Liberation of Bessar: The Bessaran Republic is liberated from Deovadran occupation by the Axis Pact. *The Teggedon Spiral Federation is formed: The Xaronese Empire, Khorellian Empire, Spatharite Dominion, Bessaran Republic and the Stellar Kingdom of Jion form the Teggedon Spiral Federation to regulate international relations in the post-war era. 2589 XE *The Battle of Deovadros: The Xaronese, under the command of Rojixus Tal'Shiar, launch an invasion of Deovadros itself. A fleet of ships led by Hinrad Khan break away from the main Deovadran millitary before the Xaronese invasion. Category:Historical Events of the Teggedon Spiral